Captain Jack a Billy Joel songfic
by NellieTodd
Summary: After Rotti's death, Luigi turns to Zydrate in order to escape the unpleasant memories. Songfic for Captain Jack by Billy Joel and shows a softer side of Luigi. Rated T for language and drug use.


_So_**_ just a little idea that's been floating around in my mind. It shows a softer side of Luigi and really hope this story makes sense! Don't kill me if it doesn't!_**

**_Songfic: Captain Jack by Billy Joel. LISTEN TO THE SONG FIRST!_**

* * *

The home of the Largos was silent, save for the sound of Pavi having sex with about four Genterns down the hall.

It was a few hours after Amber announced that she'd rule GeneCo. They were all home now; Amber clearly not upset over Rotti's death had run out to do some "errands", and Pavi was grieving in his…own way…

Luigi sat in his room, the last of his tears dried out long ago. After he had broken down crying right after his father's death, he had run back to the family mansion. Now here he was hours later, lying on his bed feeling sorry for himself.

This wasn't doing him any good, he suddenly realized. Though crying made him feel a little better, he'd have to find _some _way to really cope with the loss of his father; even though Rotti had just died. (He felt the pressure of keeping up his reputation, though in the back of his mind, he was pretty sure his public breakdown had already ruined it) His eyes fell on the clock on his bedside table- it was midnight.

"Well," he said, sitting up and putting on his shoes, deciding to take a walk. "Let's see how the streets are at this time of night…"

Without anyone bodyguards, Luigi made his way through the streets of Sanitarium Square and into some run down streets, where, from a nearby alleyway, he heard moaning. He hesitated for a moment and then made his way toward the alley. Cautiously, he peaked around the wall and saw several people, some crawling, others leaning against each other; all moving in slow strange motions, like puppets on strings. Five or six were crowding around a tall man like kittens for their dinner. The man had long filthy hair, wore a heavy coat and had on white face makeup. In his hand was a gun with a glowing blue liquid.

Zydrate! Luigi realized. So _this _was where Amber got her hits from!

The man lowered the gun to a girl's neck and she hyperventilated, wanting the drug desperately.

The man injected the drug into the young woman and she immediately collapsed to the ground, her body contorting oddly as she moaned in pleasure, just like Amber did when she was on a high.

Luigi's dried lips cracked a smile before he even realized that he was doing it.

Getting high sounded pretty good to him. Maybe forgetting about his father for a while would be good….

He bravely made his way over to the man and dug out a wad of cash from his pocket. "Hit me," he muttered.

The man took the cash and reloaded the gun.

The man knelt down and rolled up Luigi's pant leg. Nervous, the young Largo jumped back.

"Relax," the man said. "This is your first hit, so you take it in the leg. It's the easiest place to start."

The young Largo nodded and held up his pant leg. The man placed the gun against his leg…

Luigi winced as he felt the drug being injected into his thigh.

But then, all at once, he could feel nothing at all…the world around him began to swirl and change color and he couldn't feel his feet…he slumped to the ground as more colors swirled…

2 WEEKS LATER

Luigi twitched with withdrawal, his pants around his ankles. He hadn't been able to find the alley, nor the man again. He needed a hit of Zydrate and he had been trying to distract himself by masturbating. It wasn't working. The way he figured, he only had one last resort- to ask Amber to take him to the man.

However, she had already gone out for the night.

Finally, as a last resort, he had called her phone. She actually picked up, scoffed at him and said she'd be home in an hour and she'd call when she was on her way to get him.

He was getting pretty anxious to hear from her, though. It was like time was slowing down just to spite him.

Pretty soon, his phone did ring. Time sped up right from that moment. In fact, it seemed to go so fast, he didn't remember anything until he was standing in the alleyway with Amber.

"Wait here," Amber growled and she went to get the man. Luigi stood there, shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously.

Amber sauntered back to him with the man behind him. "Graverobber this is my annoying brother, Luigi," Amber said, rolling her eyes. "He said you gave him a hit a few weeks back?"

"Yeah, I remember him," Graverobber said. He looked at Luigi. "Back for more?" he questioned, though he didn't sound surprised at all. Luigi didn't question why, he just nodded and yanked up his pant leg.

A couple of days later, Luigi was again in need of a hit. His body ached and he felt dizzy and nauseous. He was sick of it; he was becoming just like Amber! He needed to get away from everything for a while!

Maybe just for a weekend though. Just to be by himself for a while.

He packed up his car with his clothes and favorite music, along with a few other things. and drove off, trying to pick out where he would spend the next few days.

However, he didn't get very far. Beyond the island which used to be America, the world was in ruins. Across the ocean at the edge of the island, the bridge had been burned during the epidemic

He parked his car at the edge of the island and turned his radio up, putting his iPod on shuffle. He sat on the edge and over looked the ocean. It was so overly polluted that if you didn't know any better, you could swear it wasn't ever an ocean to begin with.

The young largo pulled a flask and began to drink from it. He thought back on the past few years and compared it to now; how he had everything he could ever want- except the company, and of course his father. His father had become meaner and meaner until he passed away. He had even called him and his brother a disgrace right before he died.

Still, he missed him dearly. He was, after all, his father.

He remembered that fateful night where his father ended up in a pool of blood on stage- the repo man's blood. The memory played out in Luigi's mind like a nightmare- Rotti shot Nathan Wallace and then died after telling him and his brother and sister how they "disgusted" him, and then fell down onto the stage.

That vey memory, he suddenly realized, was what he was trying to knock out, not just the fact that his father was dead.

Luigi knocked back the flask and drank what was left before chucking the thing into the polluted water. His iPod had begun playing old music- all the way from the 80's. Right now he was listening to a song called "Captain Jack" by a man named Billy Joel.

He smiled half-heartedly. How ironic that this song should come on at this time. It was a song about drugs and it was making him crave a hit.

"Have I really come to that?" he wondered out loud. "Taking hit after hit of some stupid drug?" He began to really think about his life; less about his past though, and more about his future as the sky darkened into night and the last chorus played.

Was that really who he wanted to be? Someone who depended on a dangerous drug just to get over the loss of his father.

"No! I'm not gonna be like my stupid ass sister!" he shouted to no one. This was the moment. He decided then and there to get off the stuff!

Now there was only one thing left to do. He got back in his car and drove off into the night, smoking a bag of pot that one of his Z friends gave him. _("It takes the edge off, dude, while you're waiting for your next hit!" _he had explained)

He drove to the parking lot where Graverobber had planned to deal him his next hit soon. Waiting for him was Fiona, his new "girlfriend" (Well that's what she liked to think she was.)

She was a nice girl who seemed to like Luigi for his personality. (She didn't know he was a Largo yet. she was usually high or drunk when she saw him and she couldn't process that she was dating a celebrity.) and she was plenty hot and good in bed, which was good enough for him.

"Hey, there you are," she said, obviously drunk as he got out of his car. He tossed his blunt behind him.

"Yeah, here I am." They then kissed.

"So yeah, my dad _freaked _on me for sneaking out last night. It's not like I haven't done that before, right?"

_Dad._

That word struck Luigi right in his chest as if someone had sent a spear flying through it. The world seemed so different to him now that Rotti was dead.

Rotti would think even less of him now, now that he was becoming a junkie. He saw his reflection in a nearby shop window. He was disgusted with what he saw. But that was all going to change now. He'd lay down the law with Graverobber. That man got him into the stuff and now he was going to get him off of it!

"Luigi, have you been listening to me?" Fiona whined, pulling at his arm. Luigi shoved her off.

"Get offa me, you whore!" he snapped. Fiona looked appalled and opened her mouth to say something. Luigi pulled out his knife. "Go ahead, say what you want, bitch! You're dealing with a Largo here! Got it? I'mLuigi Largo! And I'm not a piece of shit like you are!"

Fiona backed away before she turned around and took off running into the night. Luigi's temper simmered down as he watched her run. He put his knife away and began to hum a verse of Captain Jack as he waited for Graverobber.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Graverobber came strolling around the corner.

"Ah, it's one of my regulars." he said with a smile. Luigi drew his knife again and Graverobber stopped in his tracks.

"Don't you _dare _call me that! I am _not _your regular, and as of tonight, I am no longer your customer!"

Graverobber sighed, putting his hands up halfway. He was used to his customers doing crazy things. "Do you really think that's a wise decision to quit cold turkey?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But all I know is I want out!"

Graverobber took a risky step towards the crazed Largo. The withdrawal symptoms are nasty though. Why did you even start? Did your sister influence you do try it?"

"This has nothing to do with my damn sister! I was curious and you gave me the drug!" Luigi stepped forward, knife pointing at the dealer. "It's your fault!"

"How is it _my _fault?"

"You could've said no! You could've let me live a life without waiting for my next hit!

"It's not my job to be concerned about everyone's health. I give people what they want, and if they want Zydrate, I give them Zydrate. You came and asked for some, so I gave you some. It's not my fault."

Luigi lowered his knife. Maybe he had been wrong to place the blame on Graverobber. Maybe he was so angry over Rotti's death and the drugs that his anger had been displaced.

God, was he thinking too much lately; and he was n ot sure he liked it.

"So what's it gonna be?" Graverobber stood there, just staring off into space, thinking. Thinking of all that had led up to this moment. "Come on I don't have all night!"

* * *

**_MWAHAHAHA! I left the ending unknown because I am evil! _****_(that and I couldn't pick an ending. All well, choose your own!) I hope you liked it! Read and review, please!_**


End file.
